Scooter and Princess Squishy-tush
by Nyx Feral-child
Summary: Scooter goes out on a date with Princess Squishy-tush


**Scooter and Princess Squishy-tush: Drabble – Fluff -**

Scooter knew he wasn't a very smart man. Heck, he knew that he was possibly the dumbest and most uneducated man on the whole island. However, this didn't stop him from trying to learn and better himself. He struggled especially with spelling. Most people just told him to try and sound out the word and spell it that way, but somehow, his words still ended up wrong. Despite this, he didn't need spelling, or any other form of education to tell that the woman sitting next to him was an angel fallen from heaven.

Princess Squishy-tush, next in line of the Buttouch Kingdom, heiress to the entire Buttouch fortune and castle, rider and commander of a small raptor army, the apple of her father's eye, and so precious to the kingdom that the king appointed a feral wolf-child to follow her and protect her, was sitting down on a log next to him.

So far, their day together had been the best day of Scooter's life. The princess had agreed to spend the day with him. She convinced her father -which had taken a lot of yelling from him, a lot of yelling from her, a few sentences from Scooter, and (finally!) a patting of the royal hiney- to let him escort her without her guard and leave the castle. Afterward, Scooter took the princess everywhere! He took her to Murky Springs and showed her around, talking and explaining how he had carefully built each house in the small trailer park he lived in. Princess Squishy-tush seemed genuinely interested in everything he had to say and would sometimes ask him questions about a certain structure. However, not wanting to bore her, he quickly took her to the small stables where the tribe kept their prize Phiomias. The Princess had smiled and been very excited when she saw them, giving them all pats on their wrinkly heads. Scooter had even taken her to his favorite part of the swamp, a small bog surrounded by old willow trees and covered in a blanket of pink swamp lilies. The Princess, to his delight, loved the spot and asked if they could stay awhile.

This brought him to the present, Princess Squishy-tush, the woman he admired and had a huge crush on, was sitting on a log in the bog next to him. Night had fallen and things had calmed down quite a bit. But since then, Scooter had nothing to talk about, so he mostly stammered a response when the Princess would ask him questions. He struggled to find something to say that wouldn't completely embarrass him.

"Look, Scooter, the fireflies are coming out!" Princess Squishy-tush said excitedly.

"Oh…ah yes…P..Princess…I reckon they would come out about now…"

"They're so pretty."

"Y…yes Princess…they are purdy…well not…not as purdy as yew...of course….um…yes…they are purdy." Scooter stammered.

Princess Squishy-tush chuckled; the sound was like the tinkling of bells to Scooter's ears.

Scooter, thankful for the dim night, blushed a deep shade of red. They sat together a while more, the moon rose over the willow trees and illuminated the couple where they sat. Scooter moved a little closer to the Princess. The light of the moon reflected off her flack armor and bathed her in a heavenly glow. Scooter's jaw, against his will and better judgement, dropped and his eyes went wide. Princess Squishy-tush noticed him staring and frowned.

"Is something wrong Scooter?"

"N…no Princess…not at all….it's just….Princess…yur just the gosh darned purdiest woman I ever did see."

Princess Squishy-tush blushed and looked away. Scooter went a shade redder and looked away too, never before having the kind of courage to complement an lady like that, much less a princess! Scooter looked back at the princess and saw that her shoulders were shaking and it sounded like she was sniffling gently.

"P…Princess! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to o-ffend yew!"

Princess Squishy-tush turned around, tears in her eyes, giggling with happiness. However, Scooter didn't process the giggles. He only saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, tarnation, I'm sorry Princess! I didn't mean to make ya cry…"

"No, no Scooter, it's fine." Princess Squishy-tush giggled, "I'm fine. It's just, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Scooter looked at her in surprise, "But…yur a princess! Don't yew get com-plee-ments like that all the time?"

Princess Squishy-tush nodded, "I do…but I don't think any if my subjects really believe that."

Scooter's eyes went wider, "I…I truly believe what I said was true, Princess. I really do."

Princess Squishy laughed the sound like a chorus of angels to Scooter. "I know you do, Scooter, thank you."

Scooter mumbled a response and wrung his hands together.

Suddenly, Princess Squishy-tush jumped up with a gasp, "Oh my goodness! I have to get back to the castle! Oh, I am going to be in so much trouble with my father!"

Scooter jumped to his feet with her. "Don't worry Princess! My bird, Cleetus, is the fastest bird around. We can have yew back in yur fancy castle before yew get in too much trouble."

Scooter took Princess Squishy-tush by the hand and speedily ran back to the trailer park. He got up on Cleetus and held his hand out to the princess. She took his hand and climbed up without hesitating. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as Cleetus took off and flew towards Buttouch Castle.

Scooter felt tingles slowly make their way to the back of his neck and down his arms. He was suddenly very aware of the princess's arms around his waist and her flack armored front pressed against his back. He felt his face heat up, but that feeling as short lived as Cleetus made the trip from the trailer park to the castle in just a few minutes. He flew to the front lawn and landed Cleetus.

King Buttouch and his two advisors, Tim Tuchus the Mage and Severius the King's Advisor, stood at the castle's huge doors. Scooter looked at the king fearfully, but the King merely looked up at the sky, nodded, and walked into the castle. Tim and Severius followed him a little ways, stopped and looked back at the couple, giving them some privacy but not letting them completely out of their sights.

"Thank you for today, Scooter. It was wonderful." Princess Squishy-tush smiled.

"Aw, it's no problem at all Princess, it wuz ma pleasure."

"Squishy."

"I beg ya pardon?"

"Squishy," Princess Squishy-tush said, smiling even wider, "You can call me Squishy."

Scooter grinned from ear to ear, "Of..of course Prin- I mean Squishy!"

Princess Squishy-tush laughed and kissed Scooter on the cheek. "Until next time."

Scooter blushed a deep crimson and wrung his hands together. "Can't wait." He stammered.

Princess Squishy-tush smiled and turned, walking into her large castle. Tim and Severius followed behind her. Scooter looked at her retreating form and sighed happily. He stared at the open doors for a moment, wondering who was going to close them when a cough made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Gawd Nyx!" He exclaimed, "Yew scared me!"

Nyx was leaned against Cleetus, wearing her black and red flack armor, arms crossed, a serious look on her face. "Have good time?"

"Good? I had a great time! Squish- I..I mean the Princess-"

"Can call her Squishy, she gave permission."

"Oh all ri- Wait! How did you know?"

Nyx shrugged, "Was here whole time, am Princess's body guard."

Scooter stared at her, confused and worried. Nyx chuffed, not unkindly. "Is fine, not going to hurt. Princess likes you a lot. 'Sides, am just here because am guard. Is old habit."

Nyx stopped leaning on Cleetus and walked past Scooter, towards the castle. She turned toward him, "Fly you high, Scooter. Come back soon, Princess will be sad if don't."

Scooter waved, "Wheel do Nyx."

Nyx grinned wolfishly and walked into the castle, closing the huge doors behind her.

Once the doors were closed, Scooter broke out into a huge grin and started jumping up and down. "She likes me! She likes me! She actually likes me!"


End file.
